


Content

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it takes Levi's gear malfunctioning to get Erwin to loosen up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

“Ouch.”

Levi winced as the blade was drawn carefully out of his thigh. His face contorted slightly, but for the most part he remained the semblance of self-control despite the huge chunk of his own gear sticking out of his leg. The only thing keeping him in check was the truly tenacious grip he was exerting on the sides of his chair, knuckles striped white and red from the tension. Swallowing the impulse to cry out, Levi composed himself and looked down at his Commander.

Erwin bore a look of total concentration as he tended to Levi’s wound. Easing the blade out slowly, he took care to avoid widening the wound or hitting any unnecessary nerves. Nevertheless, it still hurt like a bitch.

“Can’t—believe this piece of— _ahh_ —dumb blade shattered on m—“ Levi suddenly gasped and Erwin echoed it with a small hiss of concern. After a moment, Levi regained his breath and continued. “These things are getting shittier and— _mmph_ —shittier.”

“Hold still, Levi.”

“Those dumb pompous— _ahh_ —fuckwads in Sina don’t even care what useless gear they’re sending us anymore, the corner-cutting cheapskate c—“

“Levi. Stop talking. It’s almost out.”

“—unts!”

Reluctantly, Levi steeled himself for what was bound to be an even more painful ordeal. Erwin placed his left hand on Levi’s thigh for leverage, grasped the broken blade in the other hand wrapped in cloth, and it was all over in a mercifully quick second.

“Ahhh!” Levi tightened his hold on the chair, simultaneously releasing his head to rest on the back. Pain radiated from the spot on his right thigh but was soon dulled by the sensation of nimble fingers pressing on it with cloth. As he slowly relaxed into the chair, Levi could feel Erwin applying a bandage and quickly wrapping the leg tightly. He didn’t need to look—he had seen this done many times by others and to others; but, now that he thought about it, Levi didn’t think he had ever seen Erwin perform something like this for another soldier. He had always left it for the medics, claiming their years of training could handle the job far better than he could. But Erwin had carried Levi here himself; he had brought the bandages and wrappings for a purpose; he had insisted.

With eyes still closed and mind still pondering that thought, Levi realized that the hands had left his body. He cracked his eyes open, and as he started to raise his head from the backrest, the Commander swiftly rose from his place on the floor.

Erwin looked down at Levi’s freshly patched-up leg, then up to his face. Seconds passed. He quietly said, as if he was the one needing reassurance, “That should look a lot better in a couple days. I’ll redo it if need be.”

He lingered for a moment, then turned to go.

Levi’s eyes narrowed, and before he knew what was happening, he had grabbed Erwin’s wrist. The sudden forward movement caused a sharp pain in his leg. “W— _ahhh!_ —wait...”

Erwin stopped.

Breath catching and mind reeling over his sudden behavior, Levi straightened up and released Erwin’s wrist. He retracted his hand and cradled it in the other, as if preventing an unwitting second attack.

Still Erwin faced the door, unmoving.

Looking down at his hands, then at his thigh—hole slashed in the pants, bandage skillfully wound under the clothing—Levi could only think of one thing to say.

“Thank you.”

Slowly, Erwin turned around.

Levi found himself suddenly helpless, caught in a powerful gaze that held so much meaning. His Commander had always read him like a book, so of course he understood Levi now: how he felt about him, how he was embarrassed to even say it aloud. Erwin seemed to be contemplating something, then took a step forward, studying Levi as he fidgeted in his chair. He seemed to read Levi’s mind.

“Could I help you feel a bit better, Captain?”

Levi held his breath and nodded.

Understanding, Erwin sunk to his knees and situated himself between Levi’s knees, careful not to jostle his injured thigh. His eyes poured themselves out, delving deep into Levi’s rapidly-clouding mind and finding his own lust reflected back at him. Those nimble, knowing hands returned to Levi’s legs, gently running up from the knees until encountering strong upper thighs, then moving to grasp Levi’s belt before undoing it with a subtle _clink_. Finally breaking their mesmerizing eye contact, Erwin swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped the uniform pants and drew out Levi’s cock, causing Levi to release whatever breath still remained in his lungs.

Erwin gazed at the cock in his hands with awe. It struck Levi with force how much care was in that gaze. After wearing for a moment the expression of the luckiest man in the world, he locked eyes with Levi once more, bent his neck down, and took the head of his cock between his lips.

Levi was transfixed. His hands once again gripped the chair, aching fingers a reminder that this was no dream, no filthy fantasy. Erwin was all-too-real in front of him, quickly moving on from the head to let his tongue wander along Levi’s length. He drew swirls on the shaft and lathered it in his spit, all the while keeping his eyes trained on his patient. Levi’s breath began to come faster and hotter as Erwin’s skillful tongue—skillful from what practice, he wondered—teased a severe erection into existence.

Satisfied with his work, Erwin took the head in his mouth once more and sunk down, filling himself with Levi’s cock little by little. Levi moaned with eyes closed as Erwin reached the base with ease, and then gasped as Erwin sucked hard and swept back up the length, beginning a slow and strong rhythm that made Levi’s toes curl.

His nerves were ablaze with sensation. Every smooth movement, every tantalizing swirl of Erwin’s tongue turned Levi into something much less rational and much more desperate, and he could hear noises coming from Erwin’s mouth, little sloppy leaks of breath that were driving him mad. Erwin sucked particularly hard and Levi’s body responded with a convulsion that was inescapable, fluttering in his chest and rising to his neck, releasing a lewd moan that Levi hadn’t thought himself capable of producing. But there was no time to consider that as Erwin gave another deep suck and moved faster, hands coming around to grasp at Levi’s waist and pull him closer, and Levi could feel his cock pressing the back of Erwin’s throat with every thrust. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

Slowly, he released one hand from its inhuman grip on the chair, flexed it for a moment, and tangled it in Erwin’s now-disheveled hair, twisting and pulling gently as the heat in his gut rose. Erwin, feeling the fingers in his scalp, retracted to suck on only the head of Levi’s cock, swirling and teasing, and Levi bit his lip with force as he pulled Erwin’s hair harder, urging him on but finding himself utterly unable to speak. His cock twitched and throbbed, soaking up the sensation but needing it multiplied by at least one thousand and Levi moaned again through his closed lips, unable to keep it in, desperately needing release. Clearly reading into the delirious cries of his patient, Erwin surrendered the small sensitive area and resumed his steady rhythm along Levi’s shaft, up and down, fingertips digging into Levi’s waist as the onslaught built in strength and speed and Levi’s breath grew ragged, his mouth laying open in a silent cry of pleasure as the warmth in his groin turned to a fever sweeping over him in waves and it was Erwin who wanted him and Erwin and Erwin and—

Levi’s world went white.

He could distantly hear Erwin’s moan of surprise, barely feel Erwin’s mouth sucking him dry amidst the onslaught of sensation. He rode it out slowly. His hips bucked haphazardly as the world slowly fit back into place around him. Once finished, he relaxed completely, arms loosening to hang on either side without an ounce of strength. A sigh escaped his lips.

Erwin swallowed and, to the dismay of the fraction of Levi’s brain that was still allowing input, took his mouth off of Levi’s spent cock. He swallowed again, licked his swollen lips to clean off the sticky cum, and sat there for a moment, perched on his haunches and staring straight at Levi.

Suddenly Levi noticed the—holy shit, _huge_ —bulge in Erwin’s pants. Erwin detected his glance and made a miniscule contraction into himself, ceding Levi’s gaze. His eyes lost their almost mischievous glint. “No, don’t worry about me—“

“Like hell I won’t,” Levi replied, almost annoyed. Erwin never failed to amaze him with his ridiculous sense of martyrdom. It was bullshit, and Levi wasn’t having any of it. He lowered his head meaningfully, forcing Erwin’s eyes back on his. “It’s your turn.”

Erwin jerked, inhaling slightly, and Levi caught the unfettered lust in his eyes before it was masked by his usual look of concern. He shifted where he sat, searching for something on Levi’s face that would give him away, reveal some pretense. But Levi, determined, just replicated the stare. “I want to, idiot.”

Blushing a bit from his own surprisingly warm declaration, Levi leaned forward—only to recoil in pain as his thigh ever so kindly reminded him of its presence. He hissed sharply, eyes screwing shut.

Erwin rushed to him, lightly holding his shoulders as worry coursed through his voice. “It’s okay Levi, you need to heal—“

“Take me to the bed.”

Levi opened his eyes as his command echoed through the room. Erwin stared at him and, finding nothing there but resolve, obliged. He picked up his lithe Captain, bridal-style, being profoundly careful not to move the offending thigh more than necessary, and carried him to the four-poster bed as ordered. Levi clenched his fists but made no sound; he didn’t want to deter Erwin, not after it had taken him so long to be convinced.

Gingerly, Levi was let down on the mattress: lower body first, and then neck coming to rest on the pillow. He sighed at the sudden absence of pain, then motioned to Erwin. “Come here.”

Erwin began to take off his boots, and as he worked Levi turned his head to enjoy the view. He always knew that Erwin was strong—could hardly forget it with all the sparring they often did—but somehow looking at him now felt different, like he could appreciate his body in a new light. Erwin’s build was the definition of athletic; his torso was perfectly balanced, leaving no area accentuated nor neglected, but rather letting all pieces form a truly solid frame. His arms were incredibly muscular, thick sinews peering through the fabric of his shirt as he finally unlaced the second boot and began pulling it off. In Levi’s memory, Erwin had no physical weaknesses—and Levi had thoroughly checked, as he did with everyone. He had just come to assume that the soldier he served was an unbreakable man, not having any notion that Erwin could be this visibly vulnerable and caring. Levi felt a bit overcome by this new side of the Commander and was suddenly very sure that his face showed it; he shook his head momentarily to clear the blood that was rising to his cheeks.

“Shirt and belt too, alright?”

With a glance up, Erwin nodded, fingers fumbling momentarily to unclasp the buckle of his belt. He pulled it off and laid it over the back of the chair, then began unbuttoning his shirt at a pace that made Levi twitch impatiently. The shirt soon joined his belt on the chair.

Once finished with his task, Erwin stood at the edge of the bed, a bit unsure of how to comply. Levi huffed. “Get on the damn bed, would you? Come and straddle me.”

Erwin smiled at the scorn, then placed his right knee on the bed and swung the other over Levi’s body. His thick, strapping legs easily trapped Levi’s hips, and his arms supported his upper body where they were resting on either side of Levi’s shoulders. He flashed a shy smile down at Levi.

“Fucking thank you, I thought we’d be at this point hours ago.”

Erwin chuckled. “You’re too much, Levi.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Instead, Erwin took his right hand off the bed and softly caressed Levi’s cheekbone. Surprised by the tenderness, Levi felt his face heat up rapidly and he shut his eyes, made complacent by Erwin’s soft touch.

Lips, softer than could be imagined, wet and wonderful, were suddenly touching his. He felt his body thaw like Erwin was the fucking sun, limbs going weak and lips only barely able to reciprocate the chaste kiss. Then Erwin’s hand snaked around to hold the nape of his neck, and Levi melted all the way through. He opened his eyes to meet piercing blue, filling him with equal parts amazement and intense lust.

Levi wrapped both arms around Erwin’s torso and pushed his tongue past Erwin’s lips, entering the wet warmth and tasting what he vaguely recalled was his own semen. Surprised, Erwin let out a muffled noise that quickly turned to a heady groan as Levi kissed him again, harder this time, latching on to Erwin’s muscled back and forcing him closer. Erwin’s tongue tangled with Levi’s as they kissed and breathed each other in, each letting out little noises of satisfaction at every new discovery. Levi’s hands explored Erwin’s back and shoulders, feeling where his spine led up to his powerful neck, where his muscles rippled every time he flexed his shoulders, where his back dipped and diminished close to his ass.

It was just as Levi’s fingers were getting a little curious about what Erwin’s ass would feel like when Erwin withdrew from his lips with a final _pop_ , nudged his head to the side, and began nursing his neck like his life depended on it. Levi’s eyes flew open and a loud hitch escaped from his throat before it locked in place, fingertips no longer wandering but gripping Erwin’s back as he rode the sensation. Hopeless, needy moans were slipping out of Erwin between attacks. The man was intoxicated with the scent and taste of Levi, biting and sucking on his neck hard enough to leave several layers of bruises. Levi, taken completely unawares by Erwin’s sudden ferocity, could do nothing but let out increasingly pathetic snagging breaths and hold on tight. He didn’t think he could get another erection so soon but, boy, Erwin was giving him a run for his money.

Erwin gave an especially brutal bite and Levi was seeing stars, his throat finally setting loose a long, stuttering moan. Heat radiated from Erwin’s bare chest. Levi was surprised by how much he liked the weight of Erwin above him, the sweet pressure warming him even though Erwin was still holding himself up partway. Frenzied, Erwin issued a long moan straight into Levi’s ear and started rutting up against his hips, the firm line of his dick rubbing fiercely along Levi’s body. Overflowing with lust, but needing Erwin to move, Levi pulled Erwin back by the hair and steadied him.

“Push yourself up for a second.”

Erwin’s eyebrows furrowed, momentarily concerned despite his raging hard-on. “Everything alright?”

“Just do it, okay?”

Erwin obeyed, and into the empty space Levi raised himself up to the elbows, then to his hands, still leaning back but now with a fair amount of leverage. When he was ready, he looked back up at his Commander, sitting on his heels over Levi’s legs.

“Kneel in front of me.”

“Levi?”

Levi smirked. “Like I said. It’s your turn.”

Erwin’s eyes glazed over with want. He lifted himself up and shuffled his knees forward, lips reaching in to kiss Levi softly on the nose. His hands walked forward, then rose to grip the headboard as his knees finished their trek to rest on either side of Levi, and he looked down at Levi’s waiting mouth.

Smirking to himself, Levi decided to play with Erwin for a second longer. He pushed himself closer and snaked out his tongue, tasting metal as he played with the button on Erwin’s pants. He was clearly getting a reaction out of Erwin; snagged breaths were issuing from his lips, and the hard line of his dick in his pants was straining visibly against the rough material. Levi stepped it up, taking the fabric in his teeth and smoothly undoing the button. He then looked up at Erwin as he guided the zipper down, prong by prong, gradually setting free his cock. With one hand he pulled down both pants and underwear and, noticing delightedly that Erwin’s arms were fully flexed in restraint above him, reached for his cock.

Upon touching it Levi immediately began salivating; Erwin’s cock was incredibly huge and pink in front of him, and was probably painfully hard judging by the amount of precum leaking from the tip. He extended his tongue and licked at the slit, almost with curiosity, and Erwin started to breathe harder in anticipation. The moment was crystalline: Levi sitting back in awe of Erwin, a monster of a man captive to Levi’s every move.

Levi watched as Erwin’s cock leaked even more, and above him Erwin bit his lip hard. He knew that Erwin would never push him to do anything, but was quickly nearing his end and desperately needed to be touched. With a final glance up to where Erwin watched him, starstruck, Levi opened his mouth and wrapped it around his cock.

Above him, Erwin made a strangled noise and closed his eyes in bliss. Levi felt a pang of pride and began sucking, traveling up and down Erwin’s cock with ease.

“God, Levi.” Erwin removed one hand from the headrest and pressed it to the back of Levi’s head, winding through his hair. He began to gently press Levi closer with every thrust, so that eventually Levi could feel cock brushing the back of his throat. Erwin was so goddamn huge; it would be hard for Levi to comprehend just how huge if he didn’t currently have the evidence halfway down his esophagus, and inevitably Levi started to choke. He quickly composed himself and sucked harder, small tears rising unbidden to cling to his eyelashes. Erwin looked down at him with wonder. “Oh, Levi...”

It was almost too much. Levi had his fucking cock in his mouth and all Erwin could do was look at him with those big doe-eyes, like he couldn’t imagine what he had done to deserve this. It was a look Levi couldn’t quite deal with yet, so he blinked away the tears and redoubled his efforts on Erwin’s cock, carving out his cheeks to the shape of his shaft and sucking faster, harder, until he heard a low moan escaping from above. Erwin’s hand on the back of his head pushed harder, still in the vicinity of gentle but quickly approaching urgency and Levi almost choked again, then reached around with one hand to grip his Commander’s ass, fingers digging into the soft skin of one cheek to pull Erwin even closer. Erwin moaned unabashedly with arched back and face turned skyward as he plunged into Levi’s mouth again and again and again, and Levi couldn’t help it, he was moaning like a starved man around more than a mouthful of cock when his teeth accidentally grazed Erwin’s shaft.

In a hoarse voice, Erwin shouted, “Levi!” and stilled as he came. Jet after jet shot into Levi’s mouth and down his throat, and it was all Levi could do to keep up with it, encouraging Erwin along as the pleasure crested throughout his body. Soft words were escaping Erwin’s lips that Levi strained to catch. “Levi...my _God_ —oh...oh, Levi, _ohh_...”

Levi continued to suck him down, wrestling every last pitiful noise out of his Commander, then finally released Erwin with a _pop_ and swallowed gratefully. He fell back onto the bed and watched as Erwin heaved above him, head resting between his hands on the headboard as he regained his breath. Eventually he quieted, and Levi motioned for him to join him. Erwin obliged, rolling to Levi’s side—the uninjured one, accident or deliberate—to cuddle up next to him. Levi rested his head on Erwin’s shoulder and sighed. They breathed together in silence.

Seconds passed. Suddenly, Levi smirked.

“So.....you like teeth, huh?”

Levi immediately felt heat emanating from Erwin and chuckled, taking that as his answer. “Kinky bastard.”

Erwin countered artfully. “Levi, shut up.” There was a smile in his voice, and Levi grinned at the ceiling in response. More silence.

“You weren’t too bad yourself, for being injured.”

Levi whipped his head around to look at Erwin. “Look here, old man—“ Erwin dissolved into laughter. Levi continued. “You haven’t seen _anything_ yet, you ass.”

Erwin grinned slyly. “You’ll have to show me, then, Captain.”

Levi turned back, eyes tracing through dots on the ceiling. “I guess I will, Commander.”

They fell back into silence, content just to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Aahhh this is my first fic posting ever, so hopefully you guys enjoy it! It's been rotting in my folder for weeks and I just had to get it out. I may or may not continue this in a short sequel, we'll see c:
> 
> My tumblr is [olivienna](http://olivienna.tumblr.com), it's mostly trash so if that's what you're into, we could be good friends.
> 
> Feedback is super appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
